A Declaration of Love
by RedCyanide
Summary: AU: Kira is an unpopular teenager, Hisagi is a famous soccer player. At the first sight, they have nothing in common, but somehow their paths will cross...Kira/Hisagi...ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**This story is dedicated to Seireitei's Storyteller, who requested an Unpopular!Kira / Famous!Hisagi. I hope you'll like it. :)**

**--**

Kira mumbled something under his breath when somebody knocked, or rather punched at the door of his house, shouting as loud as his lungs allowed him to.

"KIRA!!! Don't tell me you're still sleeping!" The door opened abruptly and the sleepy blonde teenager appeared in the doorframe.

"What the hell, Renji!" he yelled at the red-haired, tattooed boy who had almost broken down his door. "Can't people sleep peacefully around here anymore?" Renji made a face, pushing Kira away from the doorframe and entering the small kitchen. Since his parents died when he was little, Kira was living alone in a small house in a suburb of the city. Even though he got accustomed to this, sometimes he was feeling alone, empty, but it never lasted long, thanks to Renji, who was visiting him regularly. Sometimes too frequently.

"So, what brings you here?" Kira asked his friend, running a hand through his blond hair.

"I wanted to tell you that tomorrow is a soccer match and I'm playing!" Renji said and Kira rolled his azure eyes. Of course, Renji needed audience now. He was pretty skilled as a striker, Kira thought, but his tendency to blunder was lethal. However, Kira wasn't going to refuse his best friend.

"Okay, I'll come to see you." Renji's face lightened and he hugged Kira tightly.

"Thanks, buddy!" he said while Kira coughed and tapped his chest, trying to catch his breath again.

"Who are you playing with?" he asked, as soon as he could breathe again. Renji's smile faded faster than a drop of water in a desert.

"There's a new team called Omanid Urziceni." He said, scratching the back of his head. "I heard that they're pretty good." He pressed his lips together.

"Eh, don't worry! You're gonna win!" Kira said, even though he didn't sound so sure of this. However, Renji didn't mind and his smile went wider.

--

The black-haired teenager raised his head bored, looking outside the window at the buildings racing in front of his eyes. Hisagi yawned.

"Haven't we arrived yet?" He asked nobody in particular. The trip seemed so awfully long and he was bored to tears. His legs were getting stiff from standing so much on the seat of the bus. He couldn't wait to get out and play some soccer.

"We're almost there." Another bored voice answered and the boy next to him_, _Yamashita Junichiro, a 25 years old striker with short sandy hair and piercing blue eyes stretched his arms.

"I hope this trip is worth something." He said, laziness lingering into his voice. "I don't wanna lose." Hisagi turned his head. From all his teammates, Junichiro was the most determined and fierce. He hated to lose. And from all his teammates, he was his most devoted friend.

The bus slowed down and Hisagi turned his head in the direction of the driver, hoping that the trip would end right now. The bus stopped and both Hisagi and Junichiro jumped off their seats, almost bumping into the coach, Yamada Koike, who was giving indications to some players.

"Finally!" Junichiro exclaimed, jumping out of the bus. The evening had already fallen above the city, the apartment houses and the elevators teething on the ink sky, slightly colored in crimson by the setting sun. Hisagi smiled as he followed Junichiro towards their hotel. That was going to be a long night.

--

**That's the first chapter. **

**Reviews are welcome****!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**--**

"Go Renji!!!!" Kira screamed at the top of his lungs when Renji and the rest of the city's soccer team, the Blue Star, went out of the locker room and stepped on the field, surrounded by the claps (and the boos) of the crowd.

"They'll win, I'm sure of this." A petite girl with raven-black hair said, watching the players align. That was Momo Hinamori, and her father, Kenji Hinamori was the manager of the Blue Stars, so she and Kira got the best places in the gallery.

The equipment of the Blue Stars was a blue shirt with yellow stripes and black shorts. The other team was wearing a half red, half white shirt with red shorts. The players shook hands and took their positions. Kira smiled excited as Renji took the ball and placed it at the middle of the field, exchanging a suggestive look with the other striker in the team, an orange-haired teen called Kurosaki Ichigo. He answered with a wink when the referee Yamashita Tsukasa whistled the beginning of the match.

Renji kicked the ball lightly towards Ichigo, who dribbled one of the Omanid's midfielders. Up in the gallery, Kira cheered when Renji got in the front of the goal and kicked, but he felt disappointed when the ball hit only the crossbar. Hinamori clapped, as well as the other fans.

"It wasn't that bad." She said. "I hope he'll be luckier next time." The ball was now at number 69 from the other team. Kira watched impressed the black-haired boy dribble the Blue Star's defenders and quickly making his way towards Yasutora Sado's goal. That guy got some talent.

"Be careful, Chad!" Hinamori shouted, but the ball was already in Chad's arms. The black-haired striker pressed his lips together and shrugged towards his friend, who smiled encouragingly and both of them retreated. The Blue Stars defender Keigo Asano took the ball and the match continued.

Kira crossed his arms as the Blue Stars advanced towards the Omanid's goal. A _bang, _and scream and booing was heard and Kira bent his head quickly to see what was going on. Ichigo Kurosaki was lying on the field, clutching his leg, which seemed to hurt badly. The referee was discussing to one of the Omanid's defenders, Sonoda Takumi, a tall, burly 25-year-old, who was holding his hands up in apologize. Ichigo got up limping and the Blue Stars prepared for a free kick. Kira bit his lip as Renji took the ball.

Everything happened in a blink of the eye. The ball flew above the wall made by the players and slipped through the keeper Yoshikuni Makoto's fingers. Kira let out a scream, hugging Hinamori, who jumped off her seat in joy. They scored! The whole stadium clapped for Renji, who shook hands and hugged Ichigo with an ear-to-ear smile plastered on his face. Out the corner of his eye, Kira caught the image of the black-haired teen walking disappointed towards the centre of the field.

The match started again and the Omanid's players took over The Blue Star's field. The light brown-haired striker Junichiro Yamashita sprinted determinedly and courageously into the penalty box. Kira fought the urge to close his blue eyes as he kicked, but Chad succeeded to save the ball. Renji quickly counter attacked, but the same defender who hit Ichigo tripped him and the referee whistled.

"Foul" Kira murmured angrily as Renji got up, staggering a bit. Ichigo quickly put the ball back in the game and Mizuiro Kojima sprinted towards the goal, successfully running past the Omanid's midfielders. They passed quickly to each other: Mizuiro, Renji, Ichigo, and Renji again, who, in his hurry, slammed into a short red-white clad midfielder. He fell like a rock on the lawn, shouting in pain. Renji rolled his eyes, muttering something about not hitting him so bad.

Kira stood up to see the incident better. He saw the black-haired boy extend a hand and pull the short midfielder from the ground with a kind smile on his face. Izuru found himself staring at striker. He was moving with such a charming elegance…

The sound of the whistle pulled him out of his thought and he saw the referee waving a yellow card at Ganju Shiba, the Blue Star's defender, who was vociferating angrily. It seems like he hadn't been content with the referee's decision to stop the match when Renji hit that guy.

"He should calm down." Hinamori spoke and Kira startled slightly. "The referee was right."

"Renji didn't hit that boy too bad." Kira defended his friend as the match resumed.

During the rest of the first half, both of the teams played with occasions, missing spectacularly, sometimes even one-on-one with the keeper. Kira let himself fall on the chair for the sixth time as Ichigo missed again and he didn't even flinch when Junichiro's ball flew elsewhere, in the gallery.

The first half ended and Kira stretched his arms in front of him.

"It was a nice game, but they missed too much." Hinamori said, straightening her back.

"Well, don't forget it's 1-0 for us and there's one more half left." Kira said.

The half time passed quickly and the teams reappeared on the pitch. Kira clapped louder when Renji stepped on the field, waving to the gallery. This time it was Omanid's turn to begin the match. Hisagi took the ball and placed it on the centre spot, smirking towards Junichiro, who was standing beside him. The referee whistled and Hisagi quickly dodged Renji, who launched himself at him, determined to take the ball. He passed to Sagami Naoki, a fragile, but quick midfielder who dodged Ganju Shiba's tackle.

Izuru bit his lip as Junichiro advanced into the penalty box. Ganju jumped in front of him, but he passed to Hisagi, who kicked the ball with all his strength. Chad had no chance and the ball jammed into the net.

Kira face fell in disappointment. He watched the black-haired boy being hugged by his teammates. His face was shinning with happiness and Kira smiled without wanting to. Suddenly, he wanted to be down there and enjoy the goal with them.

"C'mon Renji!" Momo shouted, startling Kira again. The match resumed and Renji attacked the Omanid's goal, but the defender Sonoda Takumi opposed, taking the ball. Ganju Shiba slammed into him and both of the players collapsed on the field.

The crowd booed as the referee ran towards them to make sure they were alright. He warned Shiba, who already had a yellow card and let the match continue. Kira shook his leg impatiently as the minutes passed and nobody scored. Then Renji missed incredibly, making Kira jump off his chair and shout.

The keeper kicked the ball powerfully and Hisagi stopped it with his chest, looking around for somebody to pass. "Shuuhei!" Junichiro shouted and Hisagi passed him the ball. The striker ran pass the defenders and kicked the ball, which went right under the crossbar, no chance for Chad to save it.

The fans muttered something deprecatory. Ichigo tried to draw again, but the defensive was too strong. The last minutes of the match flew away and the referee whistled. Waves of claps and cheer brimmed over from the Omanid's gallery.

"Full time!"

--

"It was awful!" Renji complained as both Hinamori and Kira went to the locker room.

"Hard luck!" Kira said. "Well, at least you scored." He smiled, trying to cheer up his friend, but he was completely depressed.

On the other side of the field, a hyperactive Junichiro hugged Hisagi.

"Aren't you happy that we won?" he shouted in his ear. Shuuhei nodded, looking at a blonde teenager trying to cheer up the crimson haired striker.

"Yes...I am "

--

**Reviews are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the delay, I've been very busy with school lately and I couldn't update. Here the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**--**

Renji let himself fall on an armchair, really desolated. Kira walked to close the door; a square room with light blue walls and a small blue and black carpet adorning the wooden floor. Renji has never been so good at tidiness, but the room wasn't very dirty, only a bit messy. He tapped Renji on the shoulder.

"Oh, c'mon Renji, it wasn't that bad." He tried to console his friend. "You scored a really nice goal."

The only answer was an unwilling nod. Kira smiled. Renji really took soccer matches to heart. He checked his silver wristwatch, the one he got as a present from Renji years ago and his ocean eyes widened when he saw what the time was.

"Wha…I didn't realize it's so late." He said, fishing his jacket from the couch. "I'm going home." Renji nodded, standing up to show his friend out. "Okay, take care!" Izuru smiled. What could possibly happen?

--

The strong gust of wind made by the driving truck blew his blond hair in his face, blocking his vision. It was dark already. Kira cursed himself for staying so late to Renji's place. He brushed the golden locks out of his face, looking for the zebra cross so he could cross the street to get to his apartment. Eyes on the road, he didn't notice the tall figure in front of him and walked straight into him.

"Ouch, sorry!" he mumbled embarrassed. He expected to be shouted at, but the person spoke gently.

"Don't worry." Izuru raised his eyes and he felt his cheeks burn: a tall, black-haired teenager was standing in front of him, looking at his with small, black eyes. He was a 69 tattoo on his cheek and blue band-like tattoo on the bridge of his nose. He recognized him immediately. The guy from the soccer match.

Shuuhei smiled as he recognized the long blonde hair falling elegantly over the teen's left eye, the uncovered eye sparkling like a sapphire. It was the same boy he had seen on the stadium. He has been really lucky to meet him there. He smiled at him.

"Hello!"

Kira's lips trembled, trying to pronounce the simple word without stuttering.

"H-hello!"

A sandy-haired teen jumped from behind Hisagi. "We better go, Shuuhei." Junichiro said, fixing Izuru with energy-filled eyes. „Couch will be angry at us if we stay up late."

Hisagi didn't really care what couch would say right now and waved a hand in Junichiro's direction. "Just one minute."

Izuru bit his lip. So the boy – Shuuhei, if he got it right – wanted to talk to him. What was he going to tell him? How could he have a conversation when he was so nervous? And he didn't even know why he was so nervous.

Junichiro raised an eyebrow, but he said nothing. Hisagi turned to Izuru. "Looks like I'm being rushed." The other striker sniffed. "What's your name?"

Izuru knew better than giving his name to random strangers on the street, but he felt like he could trust the young man.

"I'm Izuru. Izuru Kira." He almost whispered. Shuuhei smiled. "Nice name." A slight tint of red crept up to Kira's cheeks.

"I'm Shuuhei Hisagi; I'm here with the soccer team." Junichiro cleared his throat, like he wanted to remind him that soccer players have responsibilities too, such as returning early to the hotel.

"I gotta go now. Maybe we'll meet tomorrow at the stadium, what do you think?" Izuru's breath stopped in his chest. He wanted to meet him again, but still he didn't know what to say. He didn't know that guy, only that he was playing soccer. It was really weird to bump into someone on the street and they suddenly ask you to meet again. He tried to think about what Renji would say if he was in this situation, but nothing popped up in his mind.

"Yes, I'll be there." Hisagi smiled.

"Great. See you!" They crossed the street, leaving Kira on the pavement with a huge grin blossoming on his lips.

--

"Shuuhei, what are you trying to do?"

Hisagi let himself fall on his bed, his head dropping on the pillow and his eyes closing. Junichiro pulled his T-shirt over his head and threw it on his suitcase, still angry about the scold that their coach gave them for being late.

"This is going to distract you from your training." Hisagi opened his eyes, looking annoyed at his fuming friend. He knew better than arguing with him right now, so he just turned on his side, looking and the white wall. That boy, Izuru, had something special, he knew it since he first saw him at the stadium. And he'd really like to get to know him better…

--

**Hope you liked it. Reviews are welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kira brushed platinum-blonde locks out of his face as he rummaged through his wardrobe, searching for something to wear. He finally put on to a pair of skinny light blue jeans, a black hoodie and sneakers. He had just finished dressing when the doorbell rang.

"Come in, Renji." He said out of reflex. The door creaked and the red-haired teenager stepped in with a goofy smile plastered to his face.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked, looking up and down Izuru's figure.

"Only you could be this early in the morning." Kira retorted, hand motioning swiftly towards a digital clock placed on his nightstand. He turned to face Renji. Blush crept up his usually pale cheeks when he noticed the look his friend was giving him.

"You look good in that." Kira cracked a smile. Even though he had been his friend for a while, Renji never complimented him for his looks. Nobody ever complimented him for his looks. It was always his kindness, his fairness. Never his looks.

"Thanks!" he muttered embarrassed. Renji yawned, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

"And where did you plan on going this early." Kira kept the silence. Should he tell Renji about what happened yesterday while he was heading home? He had no idea what Renji's reaction would be. He wasn't sure what he would say about seeing Shuuhei.

"I'm going to the stadium." Renji's head turned towards him so quick that he almost sprained his neck. "Look, after I left your place yesterday I was walking home and I bumped into that black-haired striker, with a tattoo on his face." Renji's frown deepened as he remembered about the boy Kira was talking about.

"And I believe he asked you to meet at the stadium." Renji took Kira's silence as a yes. He said nothing. He remembered well the black-haired striker; he had to deal with him a lot during the match. A punk-like appearance and a perverted tattoo was enough for Renji to believe that the boy wasn't the right one for Kira. However, he shouldn't hurry into conclusions.

"Okay. But I'm coming with you."

Kira's smile widened.

--

The stadium was surrounded by tall railing, the high tribunes painted in blue and yellow, the colors of the Blue Star, spelling out the team's name. The lawn was very neat and green as an emerald.

"Third place in the league. Not bad." Renji was babbling enthusiast about the history of the team and the records, but stopped when he spotted Omanid's bus, painted white and red. Several people were fussing around it, seeming really concerned. The two boys approached it.

"Hey!"

They turned to see Shuuhei Hisagi walking towards them. He was dressed with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a dark red T-shirt, tight enough to reveal the lines of a much toned chest. He crossed his muscular arms, adorned by two matching black armbands, fixing the blonde teen with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Kira Izuru, right?" Kira answered with a nod, blushing slightly.

"And I am Renji Abarai." Renji introduced himself, seeing that his friend was too flustered to remember he was there too.

"Shuuhei Hisagi." Shuuhei stuck his hand out at Renji, who squeezed and shook it a bit too harshly, but he responded with a friendly smile.

"What's with the fuss?" Renji asked, noticing people running up and down around the bus, shouting to each other. Honestly, he was hoping that those people were preparing the bus to leave.

"Our bus has broken down," Shuuhei answered, waving his arm towards it. "We should have left this afternoon, but now I guess we'll have to stay here for a while. Coach said it's serious." He turned to smile seductively towards Kira.

"How are you?" Kira felt his blush deepen, his cheeks burning.

"Fine. I'm fine." He stuttered, mentally cursing himself. Couldn't he have a normal conversation without stuttering? '_Pull yourself together!' _he scolded himself.

"I was thinking…maybe we could go for a walk." Shuuhei asked, only to be met by Renji's hard stare, which spelled out: "Yeah, like I'd ever leave him alone with you."

"Oi, Renji!" somebody shouted. _'Bad timing, Ichigo.' _Renji thought as the tall carrot haired teenager, his mate in Blue Star's offensive, approached them. "I thought I'd find you here." He said, completely ignoring Kira and Hisagi. That kid could be really rude sometimes. "Wanna stick around?"

Renji was about to tell Ichigo off when Shuuhei interfered. "You can go with your friend if you want, I'll stay with Kira."

"Alright," he said. "Call me if something, okay?" Kira nodded, watching the two redheads leaving, arguing about something.

"Shall we go?" Shuuhei stretched out his hand and took Kira's one, fingers brushing against each other. Kira dropped his head to the ground to hide his growing blush, making Hisagi smile.

"You're so cute when you blush." He chuckled. "Let's go."

--

**End of the chapter. Stay tuned!**

**Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
